The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to an IHS virtual network interface controller system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One type of IHS is a server IHS. The server IHS management Industry generally offers many tools and methods for remote server interactions by administrators/technicians. However, local server interactions, such as those at the server, but external to the chassis of the server and those interactions using a host operating system to a baseboard management controller (BMC), come with numerous compromise tradeoffs with less functionality. For example, local interaction with a server IHS is generally performed using a front control panel having very few interaction buttons, indicator lights and a small liquid-crystal display (LCD). Accordingly, local interaction with the server is slow and very limited in functionality. Therefore, it is desirable to improve local server interactions in easy, standards based, cost effective, easy to understand, extensible, scalable, fully secure ways that minimize research & development and create more commonality between local and remote interactions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved IHS virtual network interface controller system.